Lazy Mornings
by Bex-La-Get
Summary: Hermione and Fred's attempt at lazy mornings. Oneshot. Fremione. All right's belong to J.K. Rowling
_**A/N: Just a little Fremione oneshot that I simply had to write down. Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Tallyho!**_

* * *

 **Two Weeks**

Hermione woke to the sun shining right in her eyes. She cracked her eyes open to find that the blinds weren't fully closed and were letting in a nice stream of light _right_ into her eyes. Groaning, she threw one arm over her eyes while feeling around for her wand on her bedside table. When she found it, she waved it in the general direction of the blinds, closing them. When she knew the sun was no longer trying to blind her, she removed her arm, put her wand back on her bedside table, and flipped onto her other side.

Just as she did so, the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist, pulled her close and she sighed, contently. She heard a voice chuckle and willed herself to fall back asleep but the owner of the voice had other ideas.

"Good morning," Fred said. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was smirking.

"No," Hermione said, and buried her face into her lover's bare shoulder.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night," he joked, running his fingers along her spine.

"Ugh, don't be gross," she said.

"I'm not being gross," he argued, "I'm just telling the truth."

If her eyes were open, she'd be rolling them. Instead, she sighed. "Go back to sleep, Fred."

"But I don't want to," he said. "I'd much rather be doing something else."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Later. Right now: sleep."

He sighed. "You're boring in the mornings," he mused.

She opened her eyes at that and looked up at him. "Oh really?"

"Yep," he nodded.

She smirked and ran her hand down his chest. "You weren't complaining yesterday morning."

"Well you were more interesting yesterday morning," he smirked, trying to keep his breathing steady as her hand moved lower and lower down his body.

"So I'm not boring _every_ morning," she said, smirking.

"No, just the occasional morning," he said, gasping as her hand wrapped around his length.

"Just the mornings that I feel like sleeping in?" she asked, stroking him.

He groaned and gripped the sheets with his hands. "Yep. Sleeping is- _so_ boring." He was struggling to string words together now as Hermione continued to stroke him and play with his head. "Gods, Hermione, you're killing me here!"

She chuckled and leaned above him, her lips just barely above his. "Take it back."

"Take what back?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Tell me I'm not boring or I won't finish," she threatened.

Knowing full well she'd keep that promise, he groaned. "You're not boring! You're the least boring person on the planet; in fact, you're more interesting than George and I combined!"

She laughed. "Good boy," she said before kissing him. He returned her kiss feverishly while she continued to give him what he considered the best hand job of his life. It didn't take long for her to get him to his climax and he groaned her name out as he came in her hand while she placed lazy kisses on his neck and face.

As he calmed down from his climax, she used her wand to clean off her hand but found herself pinned to the bed before she could turn back to her lover. Fred hovered above her and smirked. "My turn," he said.

She grinned and kissed him passionately as their lazy morning became not quite so lazy.

* * *

 **One Year**

Hermione woke to the smell of coffee and a light kiss on her back between her shoulder blades. "Good morning, wife," she heard a voice say.

She smiled and opened her eyes to find Fred smiling at her. "Good morning, husband."

She sat up and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I made breakfast; it'll be ready for you whenever you want to come downstairs."

She nodded and grabbed her robe, and the coffee that Fred brought her, and followed her husband downstairs to their kitchen to find a full English breakfast laid out on the counter. "Oh, Fred, this looks amazing!"

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Only the best for my favorite girl."

She laughed and served herself a plate, Fred doing the same right behind her. After they had full plates, they sat at the small dining table in the kitchen nook together and talked. "So, do we have any plans today?" Hermione asked.

Fred shook his head. "Nope! I even told mum that we weren't getting back from the honeymoon until tomorrow so there's no pressure to go to dinner tonight."

She smiled. "Good. Because I have no intention of being productive today." He laughed and nodded in agreement.

They would finish breakfast in a comfortable silence then spend the rest of the morning relaxing in the living room as Hermione read and Fred went over some blueprints for a new invention at the shop. As they sat on the couch together, however, Hermione became more and more playful, running her foot up and down his leg and placing soft kisses at the base of his neck. When he couldn't take it anymore, he placed blueprints on the coffee table as calmly as possible before tackling Hermione and forgoing any plans of a lazy morning that they might have had planned.

* * *

 **Three Years**

Hermione heard the door open and immediately opened her eyes. She looked over to the door and saw her two year old daughter, Zoe, standing in the doorway, holding a stuffed teddy bear in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just after seven in the morning. She looked back to her daughter and smiled. "Hi Zoe," she whispered.

Zoe sniffed and walked over to her mother's open arms. Hermione picked her daughter up and held her in her lap. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. Zoe nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?" When Zoe shook her head, Hermione held her daughter close and placed a soft kiss on her head. "Okay; we don't have to talk about it right now. Instead, you're gonna stay here with me and daddy and we'll keep you safe from anymore bad dreams, okay?"

Zoe smiled and nodded. Hermione kissed her daughter's temple and placed her daughter in the middle of the bed, tucking her under the covers, before laying back down. Right as she did so, Fred stirred and turned around, surprised to find his daughter in bed with them. "Hey, you; bad dream?"

She nodded and he looked to his wife who shrugged. He shrugged in return and reached across his daughter to pull his wife close so that they were sandwiching their daughter between them. "Don't worry, munchkin. Mummy and daddy are here now and we'll keep the bad dreams away." Zoe nodded and snuggled up next to her father as Fred looked up and smiled at his wife. "I don't think this will ever get old."

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement, brushing some fringe out of her husband's eyes. "Well that's good you feel that way because I have something to tell you."

"Hm? What's that?" He asked, slowly falling back asleep.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **Ten Years**

Ten years. Ten magnificent years. Those were the thoughts running through Hermione's head as she woke up on a Sunday morning. She woke, sated and smiling but when she turned to face her husband's side of the bed, she frowned as she realized that it was empty.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Fred seemed nowhere to be found. _He must be at the shop_ , she thought. Sighing, she hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower. Once she was done, she got dressed and walked across the way to the kid's rooms. She frowned when she saw that all three rooms were empty. "Huh," she said. She wandered downstairs, thinking that the kids might be outside, when she stopped dead in her tracks as she came upon the kitchen.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Fred (covered in flour) and her three children, Zoe and the twins, Sophie and Bradley, smiling at her. The kitchen was a mess but the product of that mess sat a cake on the dining table with various other breakfast items sitting next to it. She giggled as she took in her kitchen. "What on earth happened in here?"

Fred shrugged and walked towards her. "The kids insisted on helping me out this morning. They did an excellent job but I obviously can't be trusted around cakes," he said, gesturing to his flour covered self. He conjured up a bouquet of roses and handed them to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Happy Anniversary, wife."

She smiled and willed the butterflies in her stomach to calm down. "Happy Anniversary, husband." She looked back to her children and smiled. "As for the three of you, I think I owe you all a big hug for helping your dad make this day so special for me." She opened her arms and her children bounced into her arms, laughing as they all fought for a spot to hug their mother. Fred smiled at the sight and wrapped his arms around all of them, wanting to get into the hug too.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione grinned. "So, who wants cake?"

"Me!" All three kids said. She laughed and placed the roses in a vase with water on the counter while Fred cut a slice of cake for all three kids before cutting a slice for himself and his wife. As they sat at the table and listened to the kids chat animatedly, Hermione looked to her husband and smiled. "Thank you for all this," she said.

He smiled in return and brushed a curl behind her ear. "Anything for my favorite girl," he said. "I take it you like this better than our lazy mornings?" he winked.

She chuckled and shrugged. "I love this and I love the effort you put into this for me but I think I love our lazy mornings a little more."

He smirked. "Good; because the kids are staying at mum's tonight so we're going to have the laziest of lazy mornings."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I look forward to it."

 **The End.**

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! Please review!_**


End file.
